Kira
'''Kira '''is one of the main Characters of Snow Daze: The Music of Winter. She is the older step-sister of Jason, Jane and Sarah and the stepdaughter of Noelle. Appearance Kira is usually associated with the color green, wearing a green turtleneck and a black suit jacket and skirt. She likes to occasionally wear silk panties due to their comfortability. Over time, she begins to wear more skimpy clothing. On Day 2, she wears a black sleeveless turtleneck dress with a cut out cleavage. On Day 3, she wears a very revealing green dress with a neckline that plunges down her stomach, a pearl necklace and strappy black sandals. On Day 4, she wears a skimpy see-through light green dress that exposes her entire stomach. On Day 5, she wears thigh-high black boots over fishnet stockings, a garter belt, black thong and a sleeveless grey turtleneck that is held by two belts, one just below her breasts and the other around her neck (resembling a collar) with holes cut in it for her breasts to fall through, both of which are covered by a see-through grey fabric. Personality Kira is the intellectual of the family and quite prideful about it. She constantly reminds her younger stepbrother the she is "the youngest chemical engineer in the country" and chastises him for not applying himself. She is very controlling and often wants to be dominant. Jason describes Kira to take after Noelle as a "control freak" and a workaholic, constantly ambitious and moving towards goals and deadlines with ruthless efficiency. Kira's love of being in charge is obvious, with Jason believing the only person she'll listen to is Noelle, and only then because they can't both be in charge. However, this hard working attitude left Kira high strung, irritable and with a negative opinion of anyone she deemed as unambitious or lazy. Her belief that they were "a family of overachievers" was often challenged by Sarah's laziness or Jason's cowardice and perversity, often chastising them for their lack of ambition. Previous to the game, Kira had not had any sexual stimulation for five years, feeling there was no time to seek out sexual partners or even to engage in self-pleasure, feeling guilty that she was wasting time instead of working. When Jason places her under hypnosis and begins sending perverse subliminals into her room she has a sexual awakening growing very sexually deviant and aggressive. Being repressed so long causes her love of showing off and being the smartest to develop into an exhibitionist streak, loving people seeing her naked body and watching her perform sexual acts. She also develops a powerful fetish for breaking taboos, willing to let Jason's perversity run wild. However, Kira's controlling nature came into conflict with this because while Kira was happy to engage in increasingly depraved sexual acts her need for control meant that she sought to be the dominant one in the relationship, something Jason was trying to avoid. Her desire for control was eventually mitigated by Jason as he gave her small amounts of control over other members of the family like Sarah in exchange for her obeying his commands on a temporary basis. He used this to open her up to the idea of being more submissive and making her realize she could still enjoy her real fetish - breaking taboos - and in fact might enjoy it more if he was in charge of her instead. In the true end, Kira is still very snarky and at times verbally condescending to Jason but only to convince Jason to get his own back by punishing her for it. Relationships Jason Kira often looks down upon Jason as being too subservient to his sisters and suggests he stands up to his his sister Sarah. This eventually proves to be hypocritical as she tries to control Jason as well. Kira is the most antagonistic character in Jason's path by trying to gain control over him. It is shown in bad endings of the game that Kira would turn Jason into her sex slave if she had the chance. Though they are rivals in a sense, she is not unwilling to have sexual interaction with him. Sarah Sarah and Kira don't have a much interaction in-game apart from a few dialogue exchanges but appear to be quite antagonistic towards each other as well. Kira disapproves of Jason doing Sarah's homework for her, however decides to chastise Jason instead. Kira belittles Sarah, not taking her seriously and calling her a "brat." In return, Sarah sees Kira as uptight and no fun. Noelle Noelle seems to be the only person Kira respects, won't anatagonise and initially the only person she'll listen to. Jason says they get along so well because they're both "control freaks" but also that Kira only obeys Noelle because they can't both be in charge. Trivia * Kira was originally called "Kira-ahe" in concept art. Category:Snow Daze: The Music of Winter Category:Character